muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Academy Awards
In case we're ever extending this page... ...these are nice shots as well: Image:AcademyAwards2012c.jpg Image:AcademyAwards2012g.jpg Image:AcademyAwards2012e.jpg Image:AcademyAwards2012i.jpg — Julian (talk) 20:30, February 27, 2012 (UTC) The Muppet Movie/Dom DeLuise clip, 2010 Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that clip of Dom DeLuise (in the "death reel", last night) from The Muppet Movie? -- Zanimum 16:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was indeed from The Muppet Movie. -- ''Nate (talk) 23:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Merging Just out of curiousity, is there a reason why this page and Academy Awards Ceremony aren't merged? I'd think it'd make it easier for someone looking for Oscar info (not the other Oscar). — Joe (talk) 17:37, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, the same model is used on Emmy Awards and Emmy Awards Ceremony, I guess to avoid cross-categorization. I don't know. The Emmy Award list is much longer, of course, but it seems to me that whatever's decided, it should be consistent. I think part of the reason the appearances are seperate might be because there's a lot more of those we haven't tracked down, so as to leave the space open, whereas the list of nominations or wins, outside of any new productions, is more concrete. But then the image on this page isn't even of an appearance directly related to the nominee, but of a presentation, consistent with what's on the other page. So in long, I dunno. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:42, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Even though the articles would be much longer, I'd rather see them combined. That way you can see Academy Award nominations, presenters, connections, references, or whatever else our sleuthing can uncover. — Joe (talk) 18:29, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :::I agree with Joe that it would be nicer having everything all in one place. In fact, I didn't even know Academy Awards Ceremony existed until I stumbled across it by accident. Academy Awards was good enough for me, and the logical choice to find without a search. :::So, I tried to merge as best as I could. It's still short enough to work nicely. And by adding Hugh Jackman to the list of host connections, we now have an even number for three orderly columns. If anyone's browser has a problem with the number of pictures, I think we could easily lose the second image of Piggy with Carson. The first one is of better quality, and having two similar ones like that is repetitive. Though, I'm a sucker for about any Muppet picture, and if folks don't have a problem with it, let's keep it. If they do, go ahead and kill the poor pig! Oh, and if everyone agrees, we can now get rid of Academy Awards Ceremony. — Julian (talk) 01:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::While this was in a response to a two year old discussion and such really would have merited re-opening *first*, the first time the conversation just died (I wasn't too sure why they were separate myself). Looking at it now, it looks much better (and images mostly fit page length, better than before; losing the one Carson pic would probably help for non-logged in users, since the ad will push things down, but otherwise it looks fine, and I'm on IE, which always has the most issues). So I approve heartily and would be in favor of fixing any links to the ceremony page here and deleting that. Nice work, Julian! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry for not re-opening first, so I'm really glad you approve. How do we fix the linking? In order to fix the linking, do I check "what links here," and go in manually for each, or do we have a bot for that? — Julian (talk) 04:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, we just use for that page and change them manually. I'd already fixed one (since it was awkwardly in the same sentence as the Academy Awards link anyway) and there are barely half a dozen or so (plus a few talk pages). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC)